When two worlds collide
by hinalover26
Summary: When Sasuke leaves for America he promises to come back in three years and marry Hinata. But, Sasuke changes and creates a whole other life in America. Hinata changes her life around, loses her stutter, and becomes a famous photographer. So, what happens when Sasuke and his new fiance run into her and his son he never knew he had.
1. The beginning

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

The dark rainy clouds were making it hard to make this day any easier for her. Today, she was letting the love of her life go away to America to chase after his dream, and get a better job, but she was instantly regretting her decision. She sighed and he looked at her with a questioning gaze. She just shook her head, she would never be able to tell him how much she wanted him to stay with her, no matter how much it hurt her to see him go. She just smiled a fake smile and looked away, his eyebrows furrowed and scrutinized her face. Embarrassed of how hard he was staring at her, she blushed a pretty pink color and hid her face with her bangs. He smirked and took her hand, stroking her 24k diamond ring he inherited from his mother. Then the scariest thing that could have ever happened did, his flight was called. Her stomach twisted and turned in knots and she felt like she was going to be sick, she felt the tears overflowing in her eyes and felt herself in a warm embrace.

" It's only three years, then i'll come back...I promise...you have my Uchiha word madam" She giggled at how sillly he was acting and nodded in agreement.

"good" He stood up and grabbed his luggage and kissed her on the forehead.

" I love you Hinata, and I always will" he stated before walking away and handing the lady his ticket.

" I l-love you t-t-too S-sasu-chan...forever" _It's not that long only three years...I can do this' _she thought trying to convince herself. With a small smile on her face she turned on her heels and away from the airport not knowing that Sasuke would never be the same again.

_**3 weeks later**_

A couple of weeks later sasuke got promoted up from his secretary job, people start to notice him more and he has been working more and more lately. Hinata also found out that she was pregnant and tries to tell sasuke, but can never reach him.

_**6 months later**_

_Ring Ring Ring! "Hello?' she answered yawning,looking at the clock. _

_" Hinata, it's me sasuke!" he said cheerfully into the phone. _

_"Sasuke!" she screamed into the phone falling off the bed." I have something important to tell you!" __**'finally I get to tell him'**__ she thought. _

_" Wait I have something to tell you too, I got moved up to V.P of the whole company,isnt this so exciting! I mean I can__**'**__t believe it, well i sort of can but you know it is me were talking about..." she was listening to him ramble on and on about how he was perfect, giggles were escaping her mouth.__** ' I can't tell him now he's way too happy and focused' **__She was snapped out of her thought by her ringing alarm clock. _

_"uhg s-sasuke i h-have to g-g-go. I h-have work". She heard him sigh on the other line, _

_" Fine just. give me a call later okay? Hey wait what did you want to tell me?", "Nothing don't worry about it sasu-chan i-it was nothing" she stated glumly "hmmm well I have to go love you bye!" but before she could say anything he hung up. She giggled at his antics and got up to take a shower '__**I'll just tell him...later,yeah later not now...he's too happy'**__. She stepped into the shower and let the warmth of the water envelope her as she starts to wash her body._

_**8 months later**_

_"S-sasu-chan q-quit being a jerk!, all I did was ask if you c-could take a break from w-w-work and talk to me and y-you flipped out!", she screamed into the phone, " I know you're the president of the c-company but can't you take a personal day or s-something I really miss you"hinata said the last line softly and sincerely, she was on the verge of tears and couldn't believe this was the man she used to know and love._

_"Hinata ,YOU KNOW I CAN'T! I CAN'T SIT AND DROP EVERYTHING JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING ABOUT ME! He screamed at her. At this point, Hinata was crying and it was like a never ending river of tears. _

_" B-but sasuke i'm pre-,tell it to somebody who cares Hyuuga I gotta go" *click*" Bastard!"and just like that the Sasuke Uchiha she loved was gone and this time for good._

_**9 months later**_

_While Hinata was being pushed down the hallway screaming in pain, she decided to try and call Sasuke to see if he would finally listen to her. They took her to a room and told her to wait for the doctor while the nurse made sure she was stabilized. When she called him all she heard was his now annoying voice mail, but unknown to her Sasuke knew exactly who was calling and hit the end button as soon as he saw the name '__**HYUUGA'**__ pop up on his cell phone screen. _

_"Miss Hyuuga, yes i'm doctor Kitomi and right now I need you to push as hard as you can" immediately said the doctor and Hinata went into a world of horrifying pain. 15 and a half hours later a baby screaming could be heard in Konoha Hospital. He had dark hair with just a tint of indigo in it, his eyes were a mix of gray and black with little silver / white specks in them. He also had a very pale complexion, but it was as soft as butter._

_"Here g-give me my ba-baby" Hinata insisted. The nurse smiled and nodded handing the adorable baby boy over to his mother. As she was looking him over, she sighed dramatically. _

_" You look just like your father. Hmmmm...what should I name you? Hmmmm...how about Hiroshi kyoko Hyuuga?" at this the baby yawned and closed his eyes falling back asleep. Hinata smiled at him and giggled at his cuteness,_

_" You have his face, his nose, his mouth, his ears..." she trailed off feeling the tears pricking her eyes._

_"No, no more crying over him. I promise on my life that I will be the best mother ever and will leave Sasuke alone for good on this day, December 16th, my life will change." she exclaimed cluching her baby boy close to her body while he nuzzled closer into her neck._

_**2 years later**_

- Sasuke is named one of the best business men in the country

- Hinata goes to college and gets her masters degree in Medical Help and Photography / Journalism, and she is slowly losing her shyness and becoming a more confident person.

-Hiroshi(hiro) spends a lot of time with Grandma Kurenai, Auntie Ino and Tenten, and Uncle Neji and Gaara.

_**4 years later**_

- Sasuke and his ex-secretary ( Sakura Haruno) announce their public relationship

- Hinata works and _Godaime Magazine_ and the New _Konoha Hospital_ and Hiro starts pre-school

_**6 years later**_

- Sasuke is running his own successful company and engaged to his top model girlfriend (Sakura) and also is named man of the year

- Hinata is the head boss for both of her jobs, is one of the most famous photographers in all of Japan, and Hiro

starts first grade.

* * *

At the beginning of the story they were 18 years old so in the next chapter they will be around 24-25 years old

-Hinata(24)

-Sasuke(25)

-Kurenai(39)

-Neji(27)

-Tenten(27)

-Sakura(26)

-Gaara(26)

-All Akatsuki(29)


	2. Their new lives

Hinata was flipping out! She couldn't find her camera anywhere! '_Where could it be? I had it last night for Kami's sake! grrrrrr!' _she thought with an exasperated sigh.

" Hiro! Have you seen my camera at all?" she questioned loudly.

The person in question slowly came trotting down the stairs, his little hand gripping on to some sort of leather strap behind his back, grinning as if to say ' I know something you dont know.' Hinata raised an eyebrow at her sons' behavior and shrugged it off as some six year old secret game.

Hiro giggled, '_I can't believe okaa-san doesn't even know I have it hehehe,' _he thought trying to stifle his giggles.

Hinata looked at her son and smirked, deciding she would play along as well.

" Oh Hiro", she started enticingly, "if I dont find that camera did you know that Tsunade- sama said she was going to fire me and the mean people will have to come in and take the t.v. away?" The little boys' eyes widened and he shook his head.

" Yes then we'll have to live on a box on the street and eat leeks for the rest of our lives, while we watch the news for old people!" she dramatically turned her head so Hiro couldn't see her smirk of victory, knowing he hates leeks more than anything. in the world.

Hiro was panicking; he wanted to continue to trick his mom, but he also wanted her to keep this job. Ahhhh this was so frustrating for his little brain, not that he was dumb or anything; he was actually considered a genius. His thoughts were caught short when his mom started sniffling. He threw himself at her.

"Wahhhhhh! I'm sorry kaa-san I didn't mean it, your camera's right here. See? don't cry, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry kaa-san!" he held out the mysterious, leather strap to reveal her shiny, black camera. His head didn't lift to look at her face to see what she was feeling. Until, he felt fingers lift his chin up to see his mother smiling brightly at him. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on his little forehead.

" Gotcha Hiro-chan," she said with a goofy smile on her face, holding up a peace sign.

" Why so down Hiro- chan? Huh? Here, how about I take you to work with me again? It should be really fun ne?" she asked him as she pulled away.

He nodded his head furiously and dashed up the stairs to get ready. He loved going to work with his mother. He would get to see his aunt and he would get to see the famous people again. He liked them and they liked him, Hiro was just so easily loveable, just like his father used to be; unknown to him. He never met his father, but he figured he didn't need to. He and his mother were doing just fine and if his father didn't want to be a part of their lives ...

' _Then forget him, he doesn't deserve to be with us' _he thought anger lacing his own thoughts as he finished putting on his shirt and was heading down the steps again, his black, shiny hair bouncing with every step.

As he got down the steps, he saw his mother on the phone with an apologetic smile on her face, even though no one could see it but him. He thought she was too nice for her own good, but was firm when she needed to be. He smiled to himself, his okaa-san was an angel, and force to be reckoned with. His dark grey eyes glanced up when he heard shuffling.

" Okay, I canceled the baby sitter so now we can go to work Hiro-chan" she said smiling brightly, there was never really a time where she wasn't smiling, it was just who she was.

He nodded his head and grabbed onto Hinatas' outstretched hand to get to the car. After buckling him in his carseat and starting down the highway, she couldn't stop thinking of how much he was like his father, or how he used to be. Sighing, she eased on the brake getting closer and closer to her work, one of the only things that keeps her sane.

'_ Well one of the things." _she said looking at her son in the rearview mirror before the light turned green.

_With Sasuke in America_

Sighing, he ran his long fingers through his raven locks. This was too much for him to handle right now.

"Sakura," he started calmly massaging his temples, "can you not see that I'm busy. Go home and I'll deal with this later."

"Oh so I'm supposed to plan this wedding all by myself Sasuke?! You need to wake up and realize this is going to happen and I need your opinion on this stuff!Maybe you should take a break from work, maybe then you'll help me. All you do anymore is work and sleep. Is this even important to you? Are you even listening to me?"Sakura fumed. Her whole face was red and her fists were shaking in a threatning manner. Sasuke just sat and stared at her. When he didn't say anything back, she just continued. " I just don't feel like your in 100 percent yet Sasuke and I want this to be perfect. Thats what I deserve, a perfect wedding, RIGHT? Right. Everybody who is anybody is going to be there. We haven't even picked a date yet! I just do-"

" For fuck's sake Sakura!" He yelled suddenly angry " If you're having doubts about me now, maybe we shouldn't get married. I'm tired of the accusing and the fucking lies you make up about me. I work to help support us and if you can't handle that maybe we should just bre-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Uchiha Sasuke. I put too much work into this." _'More like my money''_ Sasuke thought. " And, YOU doubting us just isn't going to cut it any more." She sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Sasuke but if this wedding is going to happen, you need to give a little too." Sasuke sat there baffled. He unwound her arms from around his neck and pushed her away.

" What about that 20,000 dollar dress that I paid for because you couldn't buy it? What about the 8,000 dollar flower arrangements I paid for? Does none of this count for you, or are you just that shallow? Because right now you're being a complete bitch and I'm not going to put up with it."

"Sasuke wait-" Her pleas fell onto deaf ears as he swiftly strode out of the room. He didn't know where he was going, but he did't care. He just started walking and didn't stop. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one up. His shoulders seemed to drop as he blew out smoke. '_I dont have to put up with this shit. Why am I even marrying her?' _ Sasuke loved Sakura. She was smart, beautiful, and knew what she wanted. Then she started getting more and more gigs and started turning into uber-bitch. Buying the most expensive clothes she could find, only going to a certain hair salon to keep her 'natural' hair color intact, and just trying to boss him around. Uchihas are not weak, he remembers his father telling him once and Sakura was trying to make him her lap dog. Sasuke could't help but think things could have been different somehow. '_It shouldn't be like this, there's got to be something bette than this out there,' _he thought staring up into the dark, night sky taking another drag of his cigarette.


End file.
